Drebin 893
Drebin 893 (or simply Drebin) is one of the many members of a group called "Drebin," a huge network of underground gun launderers who replace ID chips in guns so they can be used by anyone. This Drebin helped out Philanthropy in their mission to take down Liquid Ocelot, but unbeknownst to them, Drebin was helping the Patriots by encouraging them to take him out. The Drebins' catchphrase, as seen on the side of his Stryker, is "Eye Have You." Drebin 893 seems to enjoy magic tricks involving sleight of hand such as using a white piece of cloth and making an apple and a hand grenade appear seemingly out of nowhere beneath it, and seemingly producing flames from his fingers. He also enjoys Narc Soda, and has a companion monkey named Little Gray who also enjoys Narc Soda. Throughout Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection, Drebin 893 provided Old Snake with details to the traumatic backgrounds of each member of the Beauty and the Beast Unit. Biography Background Drebin was a child soldier, under the fold of one of the Patriots' proxy wars, with him being the only survivor out of his family. He was kidnapped by the Ugandan anti-government rebel group, the Lords' Resistance Army (LRA), and raised on the battlefield, during which time he received a scar on the left side of his head. Drebin was eventually recruited as an agent of the Patriots, where he was then placed into the "Drebin" gun laundering company, saying that the real reason he was allowed to launder guns was not because he worked at ArmsTech, but because the Patriots "let him." During the advent of the war economy, his customers included various local militias and small PMCs in countries such as Somalia, the Balkans, Lebanon, Darfur, Chechnya, Timor, Peru, the Punjab, Kashmir, Colombia, and others. In 2014, Drebin met Old Snake early on in the latter's mission in the Middle East, and told him about his gun laundering activities, claiming to be an employee at ArmsTech Security. After giving Snake an M4 Custom as a "welcoming gift," he told Snake about the War Economy, and how one day it will plunge the entire world into war. Drebin also provided Snake with an injection of nanomachines so that he could operate any weapons he might purchase from him, though he secretly infected him with a new strain of FOXDIE, which was programmed to kill former Patriot members Big Mama, Liquid Ocelot, and Big Boss.Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, Kojima Productions (2008). The Patriots' objective was to use Drebin to inject Snake with a new FOXDIE. Drebin was successful at using Snake as a vector, mixing in suppressants for old nanomachines ("Drebin" p.2). Drebin next met Snake in South America, where told him about the Beauty and the Beast Unit, as well as the true nature of the Patriots' AI network. During this time, Little Gray smoked a cigarette of Snake's after swiping it and later gestured for another, though Drebin did not allow it. Drebin later came to Snake and Naomi Hunter's rescue when Naomi was seconds away from being taken by Vamp. He also came to the aid of Snake, and Meryl Silverburgh's Rat Patrol 01 in Eastern Europe after they were nearly killed by Liquid Ocelot. Later, Drebin reunited with Snake and Otacon aboard the USS Missouri where he told them that Liquid Ocelot disabling the SOP system, his sales had dried up and offered Snake a discount because of the slump. Following the Patriots' destruction, Drebin arrived at the wedding for Meryl and Johnny, and unveiled several champaigne bottles and doves as part of a magic trick. Little Gray also ended up winning the boquet toss, which irritated Mei Ling greatly. Later on, Drebin revealed to Otacon that he had been ordered by the Patriots themselves to help Snake and Rat Patrol succeed in their mission to assassinate Liquid Ocelot. The Patriots did not conceive that their system of global control would be taken offline thanks to Sunny, Naomi and their FOXALIVE computer virus. He also explained that he and all of the other Drebins in the world had taken over the gun laundering business and formed their own "company," called DREBINS. Drebin then became drunk as a result of his alcohol-moderating nanomachines being shut down due to the Patriots AIs deactivation. The FOXDIE virus that Drebin had used to infect Snake was discovered to have supplanted the mutated original strain in his body. This prevented the threat of an epidemic that the mutated strain had posed, ensuring that Snake did not need to kill himself prior to his death from advanced aging. Trivia * During his first encounter with Old Snake, Drebin referred to himself to as being "neither enemy nor friend," similar to Gray Fox in 2005, and Olga Gurlukovich in 2009. * Drebin's Codec frequency was 148.93, mimicking his designation of 893. * Although Drebin drinks Narc Soda, he also drinks alcohol, but he primarily drank Narc Soda during Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection due to it agreeing with his nanomachines more. * When Old Snake meets him in South America for the first time, he inadvertently references The Pain, The Fury and The Sorrow while speaking about the B&B Corps. "They think its gonna free them from all the pain, the sorrow and the fury." Behind the scenes The name Drebin is inspired by the Naked Gun movies. The late Leslie Nielsen played Lt. Frank Drebin in the film. Drebin 893 launders ID locked weapons into universally usable "naked guns," hence the allusion to the films. The number 893 is based on an old Japanese card name and can spell "Yakuza," being 8 (ya) 9 (ku) 3 (za). Drebin's appearance with colored hair and earrings loosely resembles Dennis Rodman playing a gunrunner in the action movie Double Team. Drebin also resembles Smuggler, an arms dealer featured in the non-linear themed live-action game Deus Ex, also voiced by Khary Payton. According to the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, Little Gray resembles an alien captured by the FBI. A reference appears during Act 2. In the cutscene just after Drebin's Stryker crashes, when Naomi and Snake walk out of the Stryker holding Little Gray, the player can press X to see an image of two men and the "alien" in question. In actuality, the photo shown is a famous picture of two men with a monkey, which resulted in a conspiracy theory believing that the monkey was actually an alien. Drebin also has this picture inside his Stryker. Also, Little Gray's name derives from a euphemism for an extraterrestrial. Little Gray was added to the game because it was felt that Drebin seemed too bland and boring by himself. Raiden's motion capture actor could do a good impression of a monkey, so Little Gray was added in. Aboard the Missouri, Drebin and Little Gray jump down from a gun battery and assume a pose resembling that performed by Big Boss following his HALO jump in Metal Gear Solid 3, and Solid Snake's landing on the USS Discovery in Metal Gear Solid 2. However, they end up killing the drama by belching loudly. At E3 2011, Kojima shows a demo playing as a shirtless character that veguely resembles him, as seen here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3bdBnsSQzhc. Gallery Little Gray image.JPG|Little Gray drinking from Narc soda. Littlegray.png|Little Gray gesturing and requesting another cigarette from Snake. Notes and references Category:Agent Category:MGS4 Characters Category:Mercenary Category:Patriots